


to hold then safely while they dream

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Season 5 Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Bad Decision Making, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-The Watcher's Crown (The Magnus Archives), Saving the World, The Eye, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: ...поэтому он не поворачивает вслед за ними камеры наблюдения, не подслушивает эхом в телефонных разговорах, не смотрит иногда через веб-камеры; просто ждёт, когда рядом с ними появится кто-то, запятнанный страхом. Только тогда он позволяет посмотреть на них - всегда издалека, всегда мельком. Он говорит себе, что этого достаточно.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	to hold then safely while they dream

**Author's Note:**

> Спекуляции на тему конца 5 сезона.
> 
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

Он старается не смотреть. Не видеть, как солнце путается в тугих кудряшках у основания шеи, не замечать, как блестят её глаза. Не слышать, как смеётся рядом Мелани, вытягивая в высокую траву ноги и откидывая голову, наслаждаясь летним солнцем. Он знает, что у него на это нет права, но всё остальное кажется выцветшей картинкой по сравнению с ними — размытые силуэты, фигуры без лиц. Только иногда от кого-то потянет страхом: приторная сладость Гнили, пепел Разрушения, солёный лёд Одиночки, и тогда он сосредотачивает всё внимание на жертвах несчастливых встреч. После этого они снова сливаются с фоном, больше не несущие никакого интереса. Но Мелани и Джорджи — он помнит их имена, кажется, что может даже вспомнить что-то большее, чем кучка разрозненных фактов — только они выделяются ярким пятном, и каждый их вдох важнее любого страха, который он видит.

У других он помнит не имена, но лица — шрам на плече, похожий не то на цветок, не то на звезду, слишком яркие для жёсткого лица губы; веснушки на тёмной коже, скептически приподнятая бровь. Эти короткие вспышки узнавания он тоже хранит отдельно — в том уголке себя, где ещё остались цвета и почти потухшие следы чувств. Он старается не следить за ними часто — потому что они замечают, всегда замечают, когда он смотрит, и это неправильно. Они прижимаются ближе друг к другу, оглядываются через плечо, избегают тёмных переулков; это тоже неправильно. Поэтому он не поворачивает вслед за ними камеры наблюдения, не подслушивает эхом в телефонных разговорах, не смотрит иногда через веб-камеры; просто ждёт, когда рядом с ними появится кто-то, запятнанный страхом. Только тогда он позволяет посмотреть на них — всегда издалека, всегда мельком. Он говорит себе, что этого достаточно.

Для самого важного, что у него осталось, нет ни имени, ни лица: он пытался столько раз увидеть его чужими глазами, через те средства, что ему доступны. Но вместо лица — только плотное покрывало помех, вместо голоса — искорёженная магнитная плёнка, вместо цветов — распадающаяся на красный, синий и зелёный мелкая рябь. Для него это неважно, пока ещё неважно — он находит нужную квартиру через долгие цепочки поисковых запросов, через никогда не отворачивающееся CCTV, через ползущие через кассовый аппарат чеки. 

Он упрямо держится за воспоминания: широкая ладонь в волосах, привычный приторный чай с молоком, тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, созвездие родинок на плече, обветренные губы. От того, что когда-то было всей его жизнью, остались только жалкие ошмётки — и чувство потери такое сильное, что больше нет сил смотреть. Он закрывает глаза. На экранах ползут полосы помех, в наушниках белый шум; кто-то стучит по экрану, кто-то в недоумении проверяет целостность проводов. В нужной ему квартире тихий смех, пальцы прикасаются к рябящему экрану.

Он помнит, как стоя в кругу немигающих глаз, протянул заново руки к короне; она сияла так ярко, золото текло сквозь пальцы непрерывным потоком, обжигая не жаром, но чем-то другим. Его горло болело от криков — он помнит боль, сжимающую виски, когда тяжелый обруч опустился на голову; когда знание перестало быть отдельным от него, когда он сам стал знанием и превратился в не более, чем приложение к всевидящему Оку. 

Он помнит, как корона вокруг головы на мгновение сжалась сильнее, и что-то изнутри спросило: чего ты хочешь? Он помнит, что ответил — чтобы этот ад закончился. Чтобы все были свободны. Что-то спросило снова: что ты готов отдать за это?

Он ответил без тени сомнения — всё. Я отдам всё, что имею, лишь они были в порядке. Он не помнит, кто именно «они» — только имена, лица и кучку разрозненных фактов. Крепкое пожатие на запястье, запах книжной пыли, шёлк под пальцами, низкий смех. Единственное, что пока удерживает его в каком-то подобии целостности; драгоценная нитка с бусинами, которые поистёрлись и облупились, но он всё равно перебирает их порой, пытаясь соединить вместе картинки и ощущения. Но с каждым днём всё сложнее вспоминать, каково это — чувствовать прикосновение ткани к коже, как на языке оседает сладость и горечь шоколада, как пахнет асфальт после дождя, как глаза слепят фары бегущих навстречу машин. 

Он согласился бы даже на день, только для того, чтобы вспомнить — как это; но знает, что этого никогда не будет, что все его воспоминания со временем угаснут и умрут. Что единственное ощущение, которые ему доступны теперь — это страх, прожитый через чужие жизни, увиденный через чужие глаза. Наверное, когда-то это было справедливой ценой; наверное, когда-то он не мог мечтать о большем. Он не помнит.

Наверное, ему больше ничего не оставалось — все его драгоценные моменты случились слишком давно, и, когда корона обхватила голову, уже ничего не осталось. Он надеется, что так и было, потому что тогда гнев на прошлого-себя, — променявшего вселенную ощущений, променявшего людей рядом на это — перекрывает даже постоянную апатию, и ему хочется дотянуться через все каналы и провода и убить прошлое “Я”. 

В остальном гнев ему больше недоступен; только признание фактов, только знание, лишённое чувств, лишённое привязанностей. Он привычно дотягивается до осколков прошлого — которые рано или поздно потухнут и исчезнут, но пока он может ненадолго вспомнить, что когда-то тоже был одним из них — и позволяет себе задержать на них взгляд дольше, чем обычно. Они живы, они счастливы. Они свободны. 

Нужную квартиру он находит снова и снова: с каждым разом всё тяжелее, всё шире становятся круги, которыми он ходит, всё невнимательнее глаза, через которые он смотрит. Он знает, что его время заканчивается — бусины рассыпаются и исчезают, потому что там, где раньше был страх, где раньше была пустота и потеря, где раньше было что-то, теперь новые люди, новые лица. Некому больше оборачиваться на повернувшиеся вслед камеры, некому больше сжиматься под настойчивым взглядом из темноты.

Через глаза усевшейся на окно галки он смотрит, как ветер ворошит листы в забытом на столе блокноте, с теплотой разбирает бисерный неровный почерк. В стихах нет страха — только солнце и небо, весна на пороге, нежная грусть и ожидание нового. Он пытается запомнить слова, но они ускользают из памяти, оставляя после себя ноющую пустоту. Это даже не боль; скорбь, наверное. Непрошенное знание объясняет сам концепт скорби, все цепочки последовательных химических реакций, рецепторы и медиаторы. Знание низводит его чувства до формул, но так будет лучше; так они свободны и счастливы. 

Он старается не замечать по привычке сделанную вторую чашку, которая так и стоит, пока не остынет; страшнее всего, что он не может вспомнить, как ощущается чувство потери. Он закрывает глаза. Свой выбор он сделал один, ни разу не спросив тех, кого когда-то любил, и говорит себе — так было лучше.


End file.
